The royal wedding night
by Jade546
Summary: Medieval AU, Its Yusei and Akiza's wedding night. WARNING-LEMON


DESCL AIMER : I DO NOT OWN YU,GI,OH 5Ds

* * *

Yusei fudo defeated the former king, his arch rival Jack Atlas to become the new king of the Satalite. As the new king he needed a queen and there was only one girl on his mind, the princess of the Rose kingdom Akiza Izinski. After asking the king of the Rose kingdom for his daughters hand in marriage he had happily agreed and they had gotten married

(Wedding night)

Yusei entered the room where his newlywed bride was waiting for him on the bed. He spotted her on the bed looking down. "She must be scared" he thought. He personally was super excited, he was about to have sex with the most beautiful girl he could've ever dreamed of, she was his wife and he would make sure this would be her best night yet by making her orgasm hard.

He approached and called Akiza but she still didn't reply, so he kissed her gently

On the cheek and laid her on the bed while he got on top of her and started stripping. She finally spoke , "yusei" she said nervously "yes aki" he answered "is it going to hurt" she said shaking, he smile at her and said "ill be gentle" he then gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead. She nodded nervously. They then proceede to quickly strip.

Yusei was desperately trying to take her dress off as fast as possible but was failing so she decided to speed it up by helping him with her laces. After taking her clothes off he was completely dumbfounded, she was so beautiful. He was mesmerised by her creamy skin, hourglass shaped figure, large breasts, long silky legs and best of all her pink little vagina which looked so innocent. She was even more beautiful to him now than ever. She noticed him staring and looked away while blushing like crazy. He noticed this which broke his trance

And animalisticly ripped off his shirt and pants.

She couldnt help but look. He had an average tan body but what caught her eyes was his monstrous cock, it was dark brown and atleast 9 inches long and very thick with a large hairy sack of testicles. With eyes wide open she wonderd how it would fit. Its too big she wispered to herself, he overheard and smiled and said "it'll be fine".

She nodded and they kissed passionately after he was satisfied with her mouth he moved down to her neck and kissed, licked and sucked leaving love bites on her perfect neck while she moned in pleasure. After he was done he moved down to her large breasts and latched onto her pink little nipples like a needy infant and sucked hard which caused her to give a suprised scream followed by loud moaning sounds which turned him on more. Slowly he lowered his face to her vagina until his nose reached her lower region . He took a strong sniff and wispered "your pussy smells good" she noticed him smelling her cunt and quickly tried to close her legs but was stopped by two of his fingers entering her empty hole. her back arched and she gave off a loud scream of pleasure as he vigorously fingered her tight pink cunt while licking her sensitive clit.

After a while he pulled back and noticed his his cock dripping with pre cum. He grinned as an idea came to his head. "Aki come and suck my cock" he commanded. She looked suprised by the request but bashfully agreed and held the nine inch cock in her hand which barly fit in her grip. As she held the penis she realised how rough and rock hard it was. Slowly she gripped her mouth around the tip of his dick, as soon as she did that she realised how big his cock was she pulled back and said "it wont fit" he smiled understanding and said "its okay, shall we have sex now?" She smiled and nodded.

He laid back on the king sized bed as it was their first time and he didnt want to hurt her. Akiza was confused and saddened when she saw yusei lay back as she wasnt remotely satisfied yet, yusei saw her expression and couldn't help give a humoured lough and said "Akiza I layed back so you could be on top", this brightened akiza's mood as she thought "wow he wants me to be on top, he's such a gentleman".

As Akiza straddled on top of yusei and lowered herself on his length her whole body was shaking in anticipation. As soon as yusei's tip entered akiza a sharp pain shot up her body like a bolt of lightning and she scrunched her eyes shut in pain. Yusei was getting impatient as it felt like she was teasing him by just taking in his tip but soon saw the expression on her face and realised how much pain he was causing her, so he came up with an idea and flipped her over so he was on top and rammed himself deep inside her to get it over and done with.

As soon as yusei entered akiza she screamed in shock and pain to the unfamiliar intrusion but soon the pain disappeared as her womb was quick to adjust to his length. Yusei on the other hand was amazed at how tight and warm she was, it was like a fiery inferno in there, "Akiza your so tight and warm" he moaned which made Akiza glad she could make him feel good.

A few seconds past until yusei started moving in a slow but steady pace which made akiza moan in pleasure, however although it felt good to yusei as well, he wanted to move faster but her tightness made it impossible. As they carried on making love, Akiza slowly started releasing fluid through her hole. This gave yusei the ability to increase his pace and he started pounding her as they both screamed and moaned in pleasure.

The love making got more and more passionate as time went on, "ahh yu...sei you're going in so deep" Akiza screamed, this made Yusei's ego swell with pride as he pounded her harder and said "you like it when I go deep dont you? "

"yes i love it!" Screamed akiza.

After a while of pounding her finally Akiza felt herself going over the edge and said "yusei im cu...cumming" "me too" screamed Yusai as they both came heavily. Soon Yusei pulled out and covered them both with a blanket as Akiza cuddled onto his chest and they peacfully slept still panting and covered with their own juices.


End file.
